Protège moi
by Shesagenious
Summary: Une 8ème année? Tous les élèves de Poudlard sont ravis! Tous sauf June Miller, une Gryffondor. Poudlard sans Dumbledor ne vaut plus rien, selon elle. Mais une mission plus que délicate va peut-être la faire changer d'avis
1. La rentrée

Bonjour, bonsoir! :) C'est ma toute première fanfiction en ce qui concerne le monde de Poudlard. J'attends vos critiques, positives ou négatives. Le premier chapitre n'est pas bien long, c'est juste histoire de cerner un peu le personnage principale. Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs! Veuillez m'excuser d'attendre pour les possibles fautes d'orthographes, je me relis plusieurs fois pour qu'il y en ai le moins possibles. Je n'ai pas vraiment de fréquence pour poster les chapitres. Le plus tôt possible sera le mieux :)

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la graaaande J.K. Rowlings. Seul quelques personnages viennent de mon imagination.

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p>- Moi qui pensais en avoir fini… Et bah non, encore un an! marmonnais-je tout en fermant avec difficulté ma dernière valise.<p>

Il m'arrivait souvent de parler toute seule, lorsque j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Ce qui était souvent le cas, ces derniers temps. J'avais reçu une lettre venant du Ministère, il y a maintenant deux semaines, disant qu'en raison des évènements de l'années dernières, une huitième année s'imposait. Comme si cette septième année n'avait pas suffit! J'avais attrapé une soudaine haine pour l'école Poudlard il y a deux ans de cela. Le décès de Dumbeldore, la guerre provoquée par Voldemort, la destruction presque intégrale du château… Et ce que je détestais par dessus tout, les trois élèves les plus populaires de cette école, qui se trouvait - malheureusement - dans la même maison que moi, Gryffondor.

À l'époque de Dumbeldore, ils étaient déjà bien présents, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir bien, à ma place. Lorsqu'il fut assassiné, tout changea. Il n'y en avait plus que pour eux. Des fois, je comprenais même la haine que Malefoy avait envers eux. Je sais, ces réflexions semblent déplacées après tout ce qui venait de se passer, surtout venant d'une Gryffondor. Mais j'aurai tellement, tellement, tellement aimé continuer mon petit train de vie, loin de Poudlard et de tous ces sorciers à la con.

Je cherchais une dernière fois après ma baguette, et transplanais jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross, au quai 9 3/4. Je regardais autour de moi. Tout va bien, le train n'avait pas encore démarré, c'était encore le moment des adieux et retrouvailles. Je soupirais et montais malgré tout dans le train, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis à retrouver, du moins, je préférais pour le moment être solitaire.

Le train étant relativement vide, je trouvais rapidement un compartiment pour moi toute seule. Je me laissais donc tomber sur la banquette, près de la fenêtre, mes valises à côté. Je sortis un objet moldu de ma poche, un iPod. Je m'étais habitué au monde moldu, malgré le fait que je sois un Sang-Pur. Je mis mes écouteurs et je fis immédiatement déconnectée du monde. Je restai comme ça, à écouter de la musique moldu en regardant par la fenêtre, tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un gamin de deuxième année débarque dans mon compartiment, en courant et riant.

- Dégage. dis-je simplement, d'un ton ferme, accompagné d'un regard glacial.

Il sorti immédiatement, sans demander son reste. Je n'étais pourtant pas très intimidante, mais ça avait suffit. Trente minute plus tard, un garçon, plus âgé cette fois, vint me déranger.

- Excuse-moi, je peux m'asseoir dans ton compartiment? me demanda-t-il.

Je le dévisageais. Un roux de mon année, à Gryffondor. Weasley, l'ami de Potter. Génial… Mais quitte à choisir, je préférai passer le reste du voyage avec lui, plutôt qu'avec ce gosse de deuxième année. Je détournais donc la tête et haussais les épaules comme réponse.

- Cool! Et les gars, j'ai trouvé un compartiment! s'exclama-t-il en regardant derrière la porte.

Les gars? C'est une blague? Je tournais de nouveau la tête dans sa direction, espérant avoir mal entendu, et vis entrer dans MON compartiment, Weasley accompagné de Potter et Granger. Ils s'assirent tous en face de moi avec un enthousiasme bien trop exagéré à mon goût pour une rentrée de classe. Ils me sourirent tous, d'un sourire qui leur arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles. Têtes de cons.

- Enchantée! commença Granger. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Tu es dans notre maison? À Gryffondor, non?

- Oui. répondis-je simplement.

- Harry Potter! Et lui c'est Ron Weasley.

- Vous me croyez idiote au point de ne pas savoir qui vous êtes? lâchais-je d'un ton plus que tranchant.

Je détournais la tête d'eux pour reporter mon attention à la vitre. Ma remarque mit fin à la conversation, les mettant apparemment mal à l'aise et je ne pu m'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire de satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Des avis? Reviews, s'il vous plaît, ça m'encourage :)<strong>


	2. Les retrouvailles

- Juniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!

Je me retournais suite à ce cri. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette voix, ainsi que ce surnom plus que détestable. Je soupirai une dernière fois, avant d'afficher le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'il m'ait été donné de faire et me retournai, avec une fausse mine réjouie sur le visage.

- Lola! m'exclamais-je.

- Oh Junie comme tu m'as manquééééééééééé! hurla-t-elle tout en me prenant dans ses bras, m'étouffant presque par la même occasion.

- Toi aussi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point… murmurais-je en tapotant sur son dos, dans l'espoir qu'elle me lâche.

Je faisais des gros yeux à Max, qui pouffait dans le dos de Lola, en me voyant. Max est le frère jumeau de Lola. À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si on peut encore les qualifier de jumeau. Ils sont tellement différents, leur seul point commun est leur date de naissance. Lola est une fille extravagante, imbus de sa personne et insupportable la moitié du temps. Elle dort pendant l'autre moitié. Je me demandais même comment elle avait fait pour ne pas être envoyée à Serpentard… Il n'y a que deux points positifs à la fréquenter : elle sait tout ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard, elle me raconte donc toutes les rumeurs qu'il existe, ce qui est, je l'avoue, très amusant! Et ensuite, grâce à elle, j'ai pu faire la connaissance de Max. Ce mec là est l'homme de ma vie! Pas dans le sens je suis amoureuse de lui, non ce ne sera jamais le cas. Max est tout le contraire de Lola, il est calme, vraiment calme. Et il arrive aussi à me calmer moi-même. Il est protecteur, mais pas sur-protecteur, juste comme il faut. Il est rempli de sagesse, je me demande d'ailleurs comment un garçon de son âge peut-il être aussi sage, aussi raisonnable et logique.

Lorsque Lola daigna enfin me lâcher, je me dirigeais immédiatement vers Max, qui s'apprêtait déjà à me prendre également dans ses bras. Mais contrairement aux câlins de Lola, ceux de Max ne duraientt jamais assez longtemps.

- Tu es la seule personne à Poudlard qui m'ait vraiment manquée. lui murmurais-je à l'oreille, de sorte que Lola ne l'entende pas.

- Je sais. dit-il simplement comme réponse, tout en me serrant légèrement plus fort.

Ce mec là est parfait. Merveilleux. Mon meilleur ami.

Au bout d'un moment, je me retirai de moi-même. J'observais alors les jumeaux, à la recherche de quelconque changement. Lola avait coupé ses cheveux en un carré parfait blond. Elle se maquillait de plus en plus, ce qui lui donnait un très léger air, mais tout de même présent, vulgaire. Je ravalais une grimace. Elle n'avait pas grandie des vacances, et restait plus petite que moi. Je m'attardais alors sur Max. Ses cheveux blonds foncés avaient poussés et étaient " coiffés " en bataille. N'importe comment, en fait. Je sens que j'allais devoir ressortir ma paire de ciseaux. Il avait grandi, encore. Max était vraiment géant par rapport à moi, frôlant les deux mètres.

- Vous avez fini votre inspection, madame la policière? dit-il de sa voix grave, mais pourtant agréable, d'un ton amusé.

- Fini.

- Seamuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus! s'écria Lola, tout en courant vers ledit Seamus, qui n'avait pas l'air aussi ravi qu'elle.

- Je me demande comment tu fais… soupirais-je à Max, tandis qu'il passait son bras autour de mes épaules.

- La patience est une vertu qui s'acquiert avec de la patience. cita-t-il en un sourire.

- La patience tue. répliquais-je.

Il se contenta de m'ébouriffer les cheveux, que je me dépêchais de remettre en place avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Je me dirigeais immédiatement à notre table, celle des Gryffondor, sans accorder un regard au trio infernal. Presque quatuor, à vrai dire, car d'après Lola, Potter aurait décidé de s'enticher d'une de ses groupies, qui n'est autre que la petite soeur de Weasley.

Max et moi étions assis quelque peu à l'écart. Lola, elle, était assise à l'autre bout de la table, occupée à exaspérer d'autres élèves.

- Hé Max, prêt pour le prochain cours de botanique? demanda Neuville Londubat, qui s'était approché de nous. Oh, salut June! s'exclama-t-il en se rendant compte de ma présence.

- Bonjour Neuville. répondis-je tout simplement.

S'en suit bien sûr une conversation plus que passionnante sur le cours de botanique, entre Max et Neuville. Pendant ce temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de dévisager ce dernier. Depuis ma première année, j'ai qualifié de Neuville de " gentil garçon. " Jamais comme un élève courageux et intelligent de Gryffondor. Non, simplement " gentil. " Mais depuis l'année dernière, mon jugement a changé. Pas que je ne le trouve plus gentil, au contraire, je pense que cela ne changera jamais. Mais il s'est produit un changement étrange, mais radical, chez Neuville. Il s'est affirmé, et s'est montré plus que courageux lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. À vrai dire, je lui voue à présent un certain respect.

Il s'était vite rendu compte que je l'observais avec insistance, ce qui le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. M'en apercevant, je lui souris simplement et détournais le regard.

- Bon, à la prochaine! Aurevoir June. décréta-t-il en allant saluer d'autres élèves.

- Aurevoir Neuville. Heureuse de t'avoir revu.

Une fois parti, Max se pencha légèrement vers moi.

- Il serait temps que tu te contrôles et que tu arrêtes de fixer les gens de cette façon. me dit-il.

- Mais je n'y peux rien! répondis-je d'un ton enfantin, en affichant ma plus belle moue boudeuse.

- Cesse de faire l'enfant. soupire-t-il, souriant malgré tout.

- Tu as beau dire le contraire, je sais que tu aimes ça! le taquinais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, car la directrice commença son discours et présenta les nouveaux professeurs. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'écouter, je regrettais tellement le temps où Dumbledore récitait lui-même ce discours et souhaitait chaleureusement la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves. J'avais fait partie de ces nouveaux élèves. Et bien que ce grand homme m'ait impressionné et intimidé au départ, je lui vouais ensuite une admiration totale.

Comme dans toutes les histoires tragiques, il y eut des décès. Pour moi, le décès concernait mes parents. Etant une enfant déjà fort solitaire à l'époque, je fis rapidement le deuil. Dumbledore m'aida d'ailleurs à le faire, en grande partie. Il s'occupait beaucoup de moi, du moins, quand il n'était pas déjà occupé avec le trio infernale ou avec toutes ces histoires de magie noire. Sa mort m'avait fait un grand choc. Plus grand choc encore que lors de la mort de mes parents. Moi qui passais souvent mes vacances à Poudlard, espérant passer le plus de temps avec lui, je n'avais plus nulle part où aller. J'avais hérité de mes parents un grand manoir qui se trouvait en France. Je logeais donc là-bas durant les vacances. J'avais fait des rencontres, je m'étais même fait un ami, qui est rapidement devenu mon colocataire. Louis, un grand sorteur, deux ans en plus que moi et qui assume parfaitement son homosexualité. Je l'adore. Il s'occupe du manoir lorsque je suis en cours. L'état dans lequel je retrouve mon logement lors des vacances est toujours à désirer…

- Et pour finir, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit! termina la directrice.

- Il était temps! déclarais-je, visiblement un peu trop fort, vu les quelques regards noirs que je reçus.

Le seul regard amusé que je reçus fut celui de Max. Je lui donnais un léger coup de pied, sous la table. Il ne s'y attendait pas et failli recracher ce qu'il avait en bouche, dans son assiette. Miam!

- Un problème, monsieur Ferryman? demandais-je d'un ton hautain, tout en haussant un sourcil.

Il me lança un regard noir, comme réponse. J'avais gagné. J'affichais alors mon plus beau sourire satisfait, mimant à la perfection Dolores Ombrage.

* * *

><p>Des avis? :)<p> 


End file.
